Why We Sing
by Rachel Halliwell-Kepner
Summary: Eighteen years after the end of season 4 a new teacher is starting a new New Directions. After striking the same deal Mr. Schue had with Figgins this teacher is determined to get the glee club up and winning. Can he do it? We'll just have to find out. SYOC OPEN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything all rights belong to Fox and the writers of Glee

I straightened my tie and marched into Principal Figgins' office. I was going to get Glee club back up. Being a member during my high school time I knew how amazing of an experience it was and I wanted to give the students at McKinley now the same chance to experience all the wonders of it. I knocked on the doorframe and leaned against it. Figgins smiled.

"Come in sit down!" He said happily. I smiled back and sat down in a chair in front of his desk. Eventually Sue had decided to go back to coaching and Figgins had been given his job back.

"I'm sure you can guess why I'm here." I began. Figgins nodded.

"I know you are here to get the glee club back." Figgins told me. I nodded and ran a hand through my dark hair.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"I know how much glee club means to you but I simply can't afford it. You know how expensive Sue's cheer squad is." Figgins reprimanded.

"Just give me the same chance you gave Mr. Shue. If we don't place at regionals you can cut the program. Just give me a shot. It will be well worth it. I promise I can produce a winning team." I pleaded.

"Well if the way you turned around this schools French program is in any way a foreshadowing of what you can do to the Glee club than I accept the offer. Good luck." Figgins agreed and shook my hand. I stood up and walked out of his office with an air of confidence. I high fived several students on my way to the choir room. Right outside the door I tacked up a sign. "Glee Club Auditions Friday after school in the auditorium sign up here. Walk-ins welcome!"

**So here it is, my first fanfiction. It is a SYOC story. The form is on my profile. Submissions are only through PM. I'm looking for roughly fifteen characters. Ten New Directions and five Dalton Warblers. Oh, any guesses on who the new Glee club teacher is? Guesses can be submitted as reviews. Oh and future chapters will be much longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have officially accepted three characters. I am still accepting applications, remember I need fifteen characters. I have not gotten any Dalton Academy Warblers. I've also gotten heavy inputs of girls and like hardly any boys. So far Melanie Beatrice Johansen, Logan Campbell, and David Allan Sato are in. If you've already submitted and your character hasn't been picked don't fear! These three just really really stood out to me. You've still got a shot. Anyways the moment you've all be waiting for! The next brief intro chapter. A look into our mysterious teacher's life. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Blaine Anderson!**

Blaine's View

I unstacked the chairs and started to arrange them in rows up on the raised platforms. My tie swung annoyingly into my line of vision every time I bent over to place a chair. There was a reason I usually wore bowties. I would have worn one today, but Kurt had insisted that ties looked more professional and I needed to look professional for my meeting with Figgins. After twenty minutes of hard work I finally had the room set up. I smiled and loosened my tie. This was going to be good I could feel it in my bones. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Kurt. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey babe." Kurt said happily. I could tell I had called him on set.

"Oh did I call you on set? Please tell me you weren't rehearsing?" I asked. Kurt chuckled.

"We had actually just stopped when you called. How did it go with Figgins?" Kurt asked.

"I got him to agree to the same deal he had with Mr. Schue." I told Kurt happily.

"Blaine I am so proud of you. I've got something for you when you get home. The kids both have practices and such tonight so it'll be just us." Kurt said seductively.

"I will definitely be there." I replied.

"I have to go babe. See you tonight. Love you." Kurt said hurriedly. I smiled.

"Love you too." I said and hung up the phone. I smiled again and started to walk around the room taking all of it in. "I was blown away. What could I say? It all seemed to make sense. You've taken away everything, and I can't deal with that. I try to see the good in life, but good things in life are hard to find. We'll blow it away, blow it away. Can we make this something good? Well, I'll try to do it right this time around." I sang loudly. I smiled at how much I had missed the feel of singing in this room. "Let's start over. I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over. 'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me, But you're the only one. It's not over." I started to play the melody on the piano smiling wider as my hand flew across the familiar keys. "Taken all I could take, And I cannot wait. We're wasting too much time being strong, holding on. Can't let it bring us down. My life with you means everything, So I won't give up that easily. I'll blow it away, blow it away. Can we make this something good? 'Cause it's all misunderstood. Well, I'll try to do it right this time around." I continued to sing loudly. "Let's start over. I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over. 'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me, but you're the only one. It's not over." I finished strongly. I was started by the clapping that followed my long held out note. I glanced over to find Sue leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, well, well. I see that Figgins brought back the Gleek Club." Sue grumbled.

"What do you want Sue, you can't bully anymore, I am a teacher here." I reminded her.

"Oh relax Mr. Anderson, I know you teach that awful language here." Sue said rolling her eyes.

"French." I said through gritted teeth. "Is not awful."

"Whatever, listen I'm too old to try and sabotage the stupid club anymore. Just don't steal my Cheerios. Anyway we all know you won't win anyways." Sue said and left before I could say another word. I groaned inwardly and shook Sue out of my thoughts. I wouldn't let her get to me. I walked over to the filing cabinets and started to sort through all the old sheet music.

**Happy Submitting! And congrats to Orah Keats for guessing the teacher correctly. You get an imaginary hug and a chapter update for your prize. (; Hope you all enjoy and remember KEEP SUBMITING AND REVIEW! **


End file.
